


Leaves of Gold

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Gondolin, Laurelin, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Laurelin, the Golden Tree of Aman, as seen by Arien and remembered by Turgon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Tolkien100





	Leaves of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Leaves of Gold", which I also chose as the title.

Laurelin’s leaves glitter. Arien catches the gold that spills from a cluster of flowers in her cupped palms, feeling the warmth run up her arms, then allows the liquid light to drip into the vat below. She wonders why the elves of Tirion asked for a tree in the image of pale Telperion only. How could anyone not prefer Laurelin? And preferring Laurelin, how could they be content with an image, when they could be closer?  
  
_Turgon sighs. Glingal is finished. For a while, working on his image of Laurelin with mind and hands, he was back home in Valinor._

**Author's Note:**

> Nerdy notes:  
> The tree Yavanna made for Tirion in the image of Telperion is the ancestor ot the White Tree of Gondor.   
> Arien's devotion to Laurelin of course led to her becoming the Maia of the Sun.   
> Glingal, the image Turgon made of Laurelin, was in Gondolin; the image of Telperion he made was called Bansil.


End file.
